Sunset
by Tori101
Summary: Sometimes, it’s better to just get away and watch the sun set slowly beyond the trees. But it can become lonely just as easy as it becomes silent. Fluffy and humorous SxS random fluff.


**Sunset**

Sometimes, it's better to just get away and watch the sun set slowly beyond the trees. But it can become lonely just as easy as it becomes silent. Fluffy and humorous SxS random fluff.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Naruto.

It was quiet and peaceful all around him. For once. He didn't have to worry if anyone was around to annoy him or bother him. He had the entire clearing to himself. No one would interfere with his 'alone time'; no one even knew where he was at this moment.

No one would guess he was in a random clearing, watching the sun set below the tree tops as it cast its gold and scarlet glow throughout the forest. The only thing that could possibly be annoying was that the overpoweringly sweet smell of flowers wafted from the blossoms and was carried straight to him by the breezes.

Laying back in the tall grass, he placed his arms under his head and used them as a pillow as he gazed up at the sky. It was a beautifully blended palette: yellows, oranges, and reds from the west, and magentas, violets, and blues from the east. It was all perfect, with faded pink and orange clouds to boot. If he was in his completely sane mind at the moment, he'd be telling himself to get off his back and go train or act depressed and cool in front of everyone. But he didn't want to, he didn't want to do anything except watch the stupid sunset and lay in a clearing covered in flowers.

'_Man…that makes me sound gay and totally out of character…'_ the Uchiha thought embarrassedly to himself.

After a few minutes of serene silence, enough fragrance to last him a lifetime, and pretty colors in the sky, Sasuke was ready to start jumping up and down and hooting like a monkey just to make it less lonely. Yea, he was that desperate.

A sound from the trees to his left made him turn his head and stare into the dark shadows the trees cast. It only took a moment for him to turn back up to the sky, trying his best to act indifferent and cold. But he failed and gave in to his flower-skipping-one-time-only-self and said loudly,

"Sakura, I know you're there. You can come out now."

In a few moments, he noticed another form coming out from behind a tree. He sat up slowly and glanced over to the tree line. He saw his pink haired teammate standing by the trees, looking a bit nervous and embarrassed.

After one of his signature 'silent and stone cold glares', the girl averted her gaze from him and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Sasuke, I was just out here to come and watch the sun set, and I didn't think you'd be here as well! Honest!"

The boy gave her a long stare before deciding that she _was_ telling the truth. He began to stand up and shove his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, I'll just be going then," he began nonchalantly.

"B-but, wait! Don't you think that since, well, you're already here…that we could watch the sunset together? I promise I won't say anything! It'll just be a neutral outing between two friends,"

"Friends?" he asked, his expression was unreadable.

"I mean teammates! Sorry, really. So, do you think you can stay?" she asked hopefully, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Fine." he stated as though he didn't want to waste another second in the place.

Sakura smiled brightly and rushed over to where he was standing. But before she became within one foot of him, she stopped herself. She grinned nervously and sat down, silently watching him and hoping he'd sit down a little closer. He did sit down, but not any closer to her than earlier.

The two watched as the sun began to sink below the tree line slowly. It really was a beautiful sight. Sakura glanced over at him, looking as though she was about to say something, then seeming to swallow her words, she turned away again.

The dark haired boy glanced over at her as she set her hands to her sides and leaned back on them slightly. Her relaxed position looked tempting, and Sasuke found himself easing his way into the same position. The two spent another few moments sitting back and enjoying the moment of blissful silence. The dark haired ninja was glad his teammate wasn't rattling off, or staring at him with fangirl eyes for once.

She interrupted the silence to take in a deep breath when another breeze blew by. She made a humming sound out of contentment and closed her eyes. It was beyond the boy how most girls could love the sickening smell of over-intoxicating flowers. It was nice when it was one scent wafting from a singled out flower…but a whole bunch seemed a bit strenuous for the nose and brain to take in.

He glanced down after a moment and noticed that their hands were close…very close…just inching your fingertips a bit to the right and you'll be touching close. Not knowing what was going on with his sanity at the moment, he felt his heartbeat in his palm as it slowly slid over the grass towards hers. Almost there…

Sakura opened her eyes immediately when she felt something touching her hand. She'd thought it was a bug or maybe a clover, but it was warm and rough. Looking down, she saw that her hand was slowly intertwining itself with Sasuke's, but she'd had nothing to do with it!

"Uh…um, oh, uh…Sasuke," she stammered, unsure if she was dreaming, or if she had hit her head too hard earlier.

"Shh. Don't say anything, remember?" he said, his gaze fixated on the sunset, and an almost unnoticeable pink on his cheeks.

She nodded silently with a large smile and turned to look up at the same sunset with Sasuke…holding her hand…in a field of flowers…and he was blushing…and it was actually real…Yeah, her diary was in for overtime tonight.

'Once the sun goes down and I'm home, I'm going to take a long, cold shower, and bang my head against the wall for a couple of hours to ensure I won't remember this and use it as blackmail against myself…' he listed silently. 'And I must find out what brings out this side of me and shove it in a cold shower too—But for the time being…this is pretty okay…' he mused to himself, slightly squeezing the warm, calloused hand in his.

**Fin**

_**There we go, random fluffily fluff fun and some humor, heheheh.**_


End file.
